Tending the Garden
by Ryusei Bloodmoon
Summary: So this random ZetsuPein idea came up in my head and I decided to go on it. Hardcore one-shot. Enjoy.


**Warning: This contains yaoi guy x guy. Don't like it? Don't read it. I also warn you that this is simple crack Zetsu and Pein interactions.**

His frame was surprising slender despite his bulky uniform, which he shed and draped over his chair, due to the flytrap. His room was brightly lit, filled with windows whose sills were lined with a myriad of plantlife. The only dark part of the room was the back corner where Zetsu's bed lay.

The Akatsuki member sat on his bed, its cool folds caressing his body. He slipped off his sandals and flopped onto his back, sinking into the black-covered bed. He plucked a flower off of his flytrap and dropped it, watching the lightweight float away and land in the shimmering circle of water in the middle of his room.

Zetsu's toothy frame enveloping his head straightened and crackled, slowly sliding into his black and white skin. The ex-Grass nin exhaled deeply, touching his silky shoulders where his skin usually stretched and became coated with digestive enzymes to help dissolve his kills. Zetsu's _kekkei genkai_ didn't require much chakra from him on a constant basis, but it was a strain to go back and forth. However, it _was_ relaxing to be in a normal state once chakra was taken from the trap.

"I need a drink," Shiroi said, sitting up and grasping the cup on his otherwise-empty nightstand that was part of his barren room.

The water slid down the Kusagakure nin's throat; he finished it with a relieved sigh.

His door was knocked upon, and he blinked, Kuroi facing it. Pein stuck his head in, and this made Zetsu stand up straight.

"Sir!" Kuroi and Shiroi said at the same.

"I've another mission for you," Pein said softly.

Zetsu nodded. "I'll do it right away."

"No, not now. Get some rest, Zetsu-san," the spiky-headed leader murmured.

**"Yes sir,"** Kuroi said as Zetsu bowed his head.

When he lifted it, Pein was suddenly in front of him, his battle-hardened hand upon Shiroi's shoulder. The shorter ex-Amegakure nin pressed a scroll to Kuroi's chest.

"Take it. Study it. Dispose of it when you're done," Pein said.

**"Yes sir,"** Kuroi repeated, setting it on his covers.

Pein's voice had a dangerous allure to it, making it no wonder that everyone he came in contact with had an instant crush on him. It was common for Zetsu to hear someone chatting about the S-class leader of Akatsuki and how handsome he was or some other foolish nonsene.

Pein turned away, and almost immediately, Zetsu reached out to him and grasped his leader's shoulders. He froze, and Zetsu heard the clink of a kunai blade that remained hidden in Pein's cloak. The Kusagakure ninja slowly kneaded the knots in the other man's shoulders away, his thumbs rolling deep circles into the Rain nin's flesh.

Zetsu blinked and released his leader.

"I apologize," Shiroi said quietly, stepping back to stare at the scroll he had placed on his bed.

Pein didn't reply, merely opening Zetsu's door and walking out as the door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

Zetsu was watering his violets, bathing in the sunlight pouring down on him.

"The lilies need a bit more water," Shiroi said. Kuroi maneuvered to the right, trickling the life liquid onto the sprouts. The Grass nin doted on his plants lovingly.

His door was knocked upon, and Zetsu turned, white hand resting on the robe that covered the lower part of his body.

"What do you want?" Shiroi asked impatiently, cocking his head back. His hair tossed back, waving like grass in the breeze.

The door slid open, and Pein stood in the opening, grey eyes bloodshot. He reeked of alcohol.

Zetsu wrinkled his nose before standing at attention. "Sir?"

Pein blinked groggily and crumpled sideways onto Zetsu's bed.

**"Pein-sama would never let himself get soft like this,"** Kuroi said.

"I agree. We should get him tea or something," Shiroi said.

Pein barked out a 'no', and Zetsu paused, blinking in surprise.

"Sir?" he questioned, putting down his watering can. The plant-like assassin walked over to his leader, tilting his head.

Pein hiccuped and rested his hand on the zipper of his cloak, slowing pulling it down. Zetsu stared incredulously as Pein pulled it away and laid himself over the silky cloth, his slender hands gliding over his fishnet-covered chest and clothed crotch. The Kusagakure nin swallowed audibly, feeling his body go turgid.

**"Pein-sama, please don't do this. You're incoherent,"** Kuroi said, clasping his hands.

"Zetsu, get over here," Pein ordered, his thumbs gliding to his waistband and seductively dragging it down.

"Don't...," Shiroi pleaded.

The cinnabar-haired moaned lustily, turning around to pose on his hands and knees as he kicked his pants off. He bit his lip, growling hungrily for Zetsu.

"Fuck me," he slurred, eyes hazy and fluttering from the effects of the alcohol.

Zetsu stepped forward and touched Pein's shoulder. **"Pein-sama, you need to..."**

Pein lifted up, pressing steamy lips to Zetsu's. The ex-Rain nin clasped him around the hips, his slim fingers caressing his slight curves. "Stop denying me," Pein said breathily as their fierce kiss broke.

He pushed Zetsu onto the bed and straddled him instantly, his hard cock pressing impatiently bathrobe. Pein kissed the ex-Kusagakure's neck, licking and sucking on the night flesh. Zetsu groaned, his body falling against the wall.

"Pein-sama," he grunted, his head forcibly pressed back as the S-class Rain nin continued to kiss him.

"Now take me," Pein said, hiccuping slightly.

"I can't do that," Shiroi said.

His leader clutched Zetsu's shoulder. "Please...I need you," Pein whispered into the ex-Kusagakure's ninja's ear. He nibbled playfully on the cartilage.

Zetsu whined quietly, closing his eyes. He felt Pein's weight atop him go away, and he blinked, staring down at his leader. The drunken man purred as he rubbed his cheek against Zetsu's thigh.

**"Sir, this is completely unlike you,"** Kuroi said stiffly. **"You should go back to your room."**

Pein chuckled. "Oh, you little liar. You want me, don't you?" he asked softly, his hand resting over the area of Zetsu's cock. The plant-like nin froze, watching Pein as he laughed hollowly. "So you do?" he taunted, yanking the folds of the robe aside.

"Pein...," Shiroi whined, fists balling up.

He felt his leader's hot mouth sink down on his member, engulging it in a warm, hazy bubble. Zetsu shuddered, his hand stroking behind Pein's pierced ears. The ex-Amegakure purred in contentment, gently licking the delicate head. Zetsu's face flushed, his hands groping around in Pein's spiky hair.

"Pein-sama," he gasped, hips bucking into his leader's mouth.

Pein lifted his head, licking his lips and facing Zetsu with a lusty expression.

"Now, you will obey me," he whispered.

"I've always obeyed you, Pein-sama," Shiroi said breathlessly.

Pein kissed him, their tongues curling and twisting around the other. Ever the masochist, the piercing-laden man pushed Zetsu's shoulders against the wall and fiercely impaled himself upon the plant nin, who let out a cry as his body shivered and shook.

While Pein was the one being entered, it was still he that maintained dominance. Zetsu refused to take advantage of his leader in such a drunken state.

Pein ground his hips against those of Zetsu's, grunting like some lion in rut. He nestled his mouth on Kuroi's neck, biting down and licking the sweet blood that oozed out like sap. His pierced tongue was rough and unyielding on his lover. There was no intimacy, only raw, drunken lust.

The vermillion-haired one's fingers dug into Zetsu's shoulders, propelling his body up and down hungrily.

"Mmm...Zetsu," Pein murmured.

Zetsu let out a warbling cry, his body jerking up to meet that of his leader. His shoulders slumped against the wall as his hands rested on Pein's hips, pulling the warmth against him. The ninja's grunts were muffled as the leader pressed his lips against Zetsu's. The male seemed to drown, overwhelmed by ecstasy as he nuzzled his head against Pein's hair.

Pein's grip on him hurt slightly, but Zetsu did his best to ignore it. He couldn't deny him anymore. It hurt him to.

"Pein-sama!" Zetsu gasped as his leader bit him.

The ex-grass nin thrust his body against Pein's, wincing faintly as the ex-rain nin smirked against his ear and purred drunken dirty comments.

"Fuck me, Zetsu... Aaah..."

He pulled Zetsu away from the wall and then pushed him onto the bedcovers, his back arching as he mounted the Kusagakure nin to the brim. Pein thrust down, growling slightly as his nails dug into Zetsu's chest and dragged dark lines down the skin. He barely allowed Zetsu to have any say in what was going on.

"Pein-sama...!" A harsh cry slipped through Zetsu's mouth as he bucked up into his leader's entrance, his back curving up from the bed as the plant ninja came hard.

Pein's body tightened firmly around Zetsu's cock, causing moans to pour from the taller male's mouth. The cinnabar-haired leader threw his head back and came with a hiss, seed splattering across the other ninja's muscular stomach and chest. They panted heavily, and Pein leaned forward, resting his palms on either side of Zetsu's face. He leaned in gently, alcohol lacing his saliva.

Zetsu half-opened his mismatched eyes, breathing heavily. He lifted up his head and gently kissed Pein, sucking on the leader's lip piercings. Pein lifted his brows liftly but shrugged slightly as he tilted his head into the kiss, his tongue slipping between their battered lips and kissing him roughly.

"Pein-sama...?" Zetsu looked up at Pein when the red-haired male dismounted him with a sort of wobbling step.

Pein ran a black-nailed hand through his hair. He leaned over and collected his cloak, shirt, pants, and sandals. "Your mission, Zetsu...," he said quietly.

Zetsu sat up and nodded his head. "Yes, sir." He touched his stomach, feeling the sticky seed of his leader. He lifted up his hand and licked it slowly, eyes closing in contentment as his door opened and shut with Pein's passing.


End file.
